1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the stacking of grass sods cut from grass land.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sod cutters are utilized to cut a grass sod from grass land. The grass sods can be cut into long continuous strips which are rolled or zig-zag stacked on a pallet. Alternatively, the grass sods are cut into short lengths which are stacked on top of each other on the pallet. The stacked or rolled grass sods are utilized to quickly form large grass surface areas, such as those needed for sports fields, golf courses, large lawns and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the stacking of grass sods which are utilized to form the large grass surface areas. Still other objects will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.